Zodiac Stars
by Ceara Ivory
Summary: A new foe has come and they are hunting for the 12 special zodiacs in order to rule the galaxy. Can Sailor Moon and her friends defeat them with the help of new friends, the Sohmas and Tohru Honda? Read and find out. Also, reviews are appreciated.
1. Prologue

Zodiac Stars

Written by Ceara Ivory

Summary: A Sailor Moon/Fruits Basket crossover. A new foe has arrived the 12 special zodiac crystals and their holders, seeking a power that will give them dominion over the entire galaxy. Sailor Moon isn't about the let that happen, in the name of the moon. Should Tohru be a Sailor Senshi? If so, which?

Prologue

In the dark expanse that is the universe, overlooking a small, pretty blue planet, a beautiful woman stood at the window of her spaceship. Her hair of perfect white cascaded like an avalanche down her back, hitting the floor at her feet. At her side, on a small table, a crystal decanter filled half-way with a deep burgundy liquid. In one hand was held a crystalline goblet with the twelve star signs around it, filled with the same liquid. She was attired in a silver dress with spaghetti-style straps. A slit up one side revealed her silver stilettos. Her entire appearance oozed of ice, right up to her cool silvery eyes and unnaturally white skin.

"Milady," came a voice behind her as another young woman, adorned in gold, approached. "Our preparations are complete, we are ready to begin our search."

"Good, Aries. I trust you will find the Zodiac Animals without fail." the icy woman said in soft tones without any apparent emotion to color them.

"Yes, Your Highness, we have a few of our best on Earth, ready to act on a moment's notice." Aries replied.

"Then you should go join them. I want no mistakes. I want this galaxy for my very own and soon." she returned her full attention to the round blue planet before her. "And you, my fair Earth, will be the location of my palace. The Palace of Ophiuchus."

AN: Yes, if the ending isn't obvious enough, our villainess is called Ophiuchus. Next chapter will introduce the Fruits Basket crew.


	2. A Riceball in a Fruits Basket

Zodiac Stars

Chapter One: A Riceball in a Fruits Basket

Tohru Honda was just an ordinary girl. When her mother passed away the previous May, she had taken to living with her paternal grandfather. When he told her that he had to go stay with his daughter, her aunt, while their home was remodeled, Tohru moved into a tent so she could still go to school. Unknowingly, the land she had set her tent up on belonged to the wealthy, large and mysterious Sohma Family. Pitying her and greatly needing a housekeeper, the owner of the small house nearby, Shigure Sohma and his cousin, Yuki Sohma (affectionately and worshipfully known as Prince Yuki at their High School) invited her to live with them until such time as she could return to her grandfather. It looked like everything would work out just fine when Kyo Sohma broke through the roof of what was to be her room and challenged Yuki to a fist fight. In her surprise, Tohru fell and accidentally grabbed Kyo to try and stop her fall. With a poof of smoke, the orange-haired boy became an orange short-haired cat. As she continued to fall, she managed to land on both Shigure and Yuki. Shigure turned into a black dog and Yuki into a little white rat. That was when she learned that her new friends were under a curse, with nine others in their family. When hugged by a member of the opposite sex or when their bodies are under extreme duress, they transform into the animal that they are possessed by. She later met Momiji Sohma, the hyper childlike, yet only a year younger than she, rabbit; Hatori, the serious, cynical Doctor Dragon; Hatsuharu, the split personality ox; Kagura Sohma, the boar with a painful love for Kyo; Ayame Sohma, Yuki's snake of a brother; Kisa, the timid tiger; and Hiro, the ill-tempered sheep. At their head was the bitter, cruel Akito Sohma, fated to die to free his family from their curse.

Tohru had just finished talking to Akito Sohma just a few hours ago. It had been a discussion fraught with pain and awkwardness and fear. He had tricked her into seeing Kyo in his true form, as the boy cursed by the vengeful spirit of the cat and had thought it would frighten her into leaving the Sohmas. However, Tohru managed to work through her fear to find Kyo and assure him that though she was scared, she still wanted to be his friend. Akito hadn't liked that at all and had attacked her and tried to turn to his last resort, having Hatori wipe away Tohru's memories of the last year. But hopefully, it seemed that she had gotten through to him and maybe they would be able to become friends, slowly but surely.

Now she sat at her desk, looking at the picture of her mother. "Mom, I hope he heard me. He seems so sad and so lonely. I know he's not very nice to Yuki and the others, but really, I think it's because he's so unhappy. He needs someone not apart of the Sohmas who will be his friend, I think."

"Honda-san?" came the soft, polite voice of someone who was fast becoming one of her dearest friends. "Are you alright?"

Tohru turned to face Yuki. "Yeah, I'm okay. Just a little tired. Are you alright?" she turned his question back on him.

He nodded and sat down on her bed. "That was very brave, what you did today. I sure couldn't have done that."

"I only hope I helped a little. He really needs a friend."

"Well, I can't really speak for him but he seemed to be listening. You'd be a good friend for him Honda-san. You've helped so many of us already, who's to say that you can't help him?" he looked down. "You know, what he said today, that has to be one reason he's so bitter. That no one even so much as asked him. None of us really tried to understand. We were all being bitter ourselves over how we were being treated."

"Sohma-kun," she took his hand. "Don't condone what he did to you. Beating you and degrading you, hurting Hatori's eye, driving away the woman he loved. None of what he did to any of you was right. Mom always says that all people deserve to be loved, no matter who they are or what they do. Just because he's the head of your family, it doesn't mean he's allowed to hurt you." she looked at the picture. "But, understanding why he does it, it's a good way to trying to stop it."

Just then the pitter patter of hyper feet caught her ears as Momiji burst in and flung his arms around her. "TOHRU!" In a puff of smoke, he became a rabbit and really didn't care. He would always hug Tohru despite all that. Not that Tohru minded hugging his adorable bunny-self.

"Momiji!" Tohru hugged the rabbit tight yet gentle. "I'm so happy to see you."

Yuki shook his head with a smile, noticing something on the floor next to Momiji's things. "What's this Momiji?"

Momiji looked at the paper, "Oh, that's why I came. A nearby high school, Juuban Gakuen, is putting on a play to raise money. I want us to go."

"Damn rabbit," Kyo said from the doorway. "Deciding things for us again." His arms were crossed to match his mood.

Momiji looked sad. "Awww, but you wanna go with me don't you Tohru?"

"I would love to go. It sounds like fun. Sohma-kun, how about you?"

Yuki grinned. He was glad that Tohru seemed to be herself again. That was why he admired this girl, she was so resilient and never gave up on anything or anyone for that matter. "Yeah, when is it?"

"Tonight!" Momiji shouted with glee as he poofed back normal.

Kyo sighed in defeat. Of course he would go if Tohru was going. Why couldn't he ever say no to her?

AN: So we see how the Fruits Basket clan will be brought together with the Senshi. I hope people enjoy this as I have not seen a SM/FB crossover ever and it seemed like fun. OH, and I am on as Ceara Ivory and have begun posting the same stories you see here. On that site it will be called Sailor Moon Zodiac.


End file.
